Keep Me In Your Heart
by yukikosnow139
Summary: AU. Valentines Day can mean a lot of things. Some find it single awareness day while others find it the time to confess their love to another. To Nico and Percy it is a day of promise. Entry for Takara Phoenix's Valentine's Contest.


**Title:**** Keep Me In Your Heart**

**Pairing:**** Nico/Percy**

**Rating:**** T/M**

**For: ****Takara Phoenix **

**Summary:**** AU. Valentines Day can mean a lot of things. Some find it single awareness day while others find it the time to confess their love to another. To Nico and Percy it is a day of promise. **

**Warning: ****MalexMale, Yaoi, Homosexuality, love, Valentines, angst. **

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**_Stage 1 _**

It took many years after high school for him to notice them.

Life had been busy for Perseus Jackson, better known by Percy. The now 26 year old had gone to college to become a marine biologist, something he had dreamed about doing for years. It had taken him four years to get his bachelor's degree and then in the middle of his two year study for his master's degree, his mother had fallen ill. Sally Jackson, actually Blofis as she had gotten married to one of Percy's old teachers, had fallen ill. The beautiful, kind, and best mother in the world had fallen ill with pneumonia, which by itself was not fatal; however the stubborn brunet had refused to go to the hospital, insisting she was just tired and overworked. However the pneumonia turned deadly and both Paul, Sally's husband, and Percy had to drag her to the hospital, where they found the pneumonia had become so bad that the first three days in the hospital, the doctors did not know if she would pull through.

Those times had been stressful for Percy, the jet black haired, young man's mother, who had raised him by herself, he did not count smelly Gabe as a parental figure, could possibly die was scary. Percy Jackson had only known death once, and even that was of someone he did not know well. This was Sally, his mother. The mother that worked as hard as she could to provided love and a place to live. A mother that would stay up late with him, even if she had to leave early the next morning, to watch The Twilight Zone. A mother that protected him from the beatings he use to receive from Smell Gabe and had gotten the hell out of her relationship with him; even if it had meant possibly being on the streets. A strong woman who was passionate, kind, and warm; accepting all of him. She was the woman who encased him in her warmth when he came home crying from being bullied and picked on. The mother who accepted him being gay, no questions asked and no hate given. The mother that supported him when he wanted to become a marine biologist, even if they did not have the money to send him college. The most amazing mother in the world was possibly going to die.

Percy's friends were probably the ones that kept him floating, keeping his head over the sea of depression that always lurked. Annabeth Chase, a pretty girl, who was also smart and athletic. Annabeth was someone Percy had met in high school, with her being partnered with the green-eyed male for a math assignment. At first neither had liked each other, fighting more often than not, but after some incidents the two became good friends. Percy's other best friend was Grover, a sweet male he had met in junior high. Grover was rather tall, with curly brown hair and a wispy beard, the male was sweet; another person that was picked on too. Grover and Percy had actually met in history, a subject that Percy's bullies were in. and coincidentally so were Grover's. Percy had stuck up for the male, and a beautiful friendship started.

These two friends made sure that he tried his best to keep up with his studies and were just there, supporting him. Percy still does not know how to repay them, even if they said they were his friends and that was what they were there for. Five months after Sally had been admitted, she was finally cleared to go home. The event was celebrated with a small party; Percy's friends, some of Sally's and Paul's friends, and some neighbors.

The only negative outcome was that Percy quit college; he wanted to work for his mother's bills, even when both Paul and she had both vehemently denied him to do that. However he was already too far behind, even with both Annabeths and Grovers help. His family and friends did not like is choice but they accepted it, knowing he was stubborn.

**XX XX XX **

Percy looked in the mirror; his chest was bare, showing off a lithe body, though it seemed a bit feminine and petite. The sea-green eyed male's hips were curved and showed off a wonderful expansion of creamy skin. However the male was not checking his body out, instead one hand held his right breast gently. He had noticed a pain in his right breast and a rather strange thing, a very small lump had formed. The lump was barely noticeable, less than the size of a pea. So Percy did what many humans did, he dismissed it. It wasn't anything wrong, everything would be fine.

The male placed is shirt back on, making sure to be careful to not hit that breast. The lights went out, the green-eyed young man leaving. He had to work; after all, one could not just sit on their ass all day. One, Percy was not like that and two; it reminded him of a certain smelly man.

**_Stage 2 _**

**_2 Years Later._**

"My God, he is so hot!"

The whispers carried out though the restaurant, the female that said that fanned herself. Many of the females stared at what had to be a god, a seductive god. Or maybe even an incubus, to those who drabbled in that art.

"I heard he is Italian."

The whispers increased. Like a wave, the murmured of the costumers of Forte Ao rose. All females and even some males stared at one of the café's regular costumer, who sat in the shadows. Only the dim light of the sun illuminated his features; a sharp chin, straight nose, and high cheeks with smooth white skin, almost making him look like a ghost. Neatly styled black hair fell in a slight mess at the nape of his neck, which he had a thin silver chain around; a necklace, which fell into his dark gray shirt. The shirt showed off his wonderful muscles and broad shoulders, which many men would covet for. The raven haired male turned the page, not paying any attention to the whispers; use to them. The Italian- yes, the other costumers were right- knew he was not bad looking.

However the Italian was not here for himself but rather his sister. Hazel, his half-sister, had asked him to come. While he was anti-social, his sisters words, he could not say no. Especially when she had practically begged him to get out of the house and come to the small café her husband and their boy toy had opened up. Ok, so Leo was not a boy toy but still, it was something that he had first thought the young Latino was. He had gotten smacked from Hazel at his remark. The small little café sold all types of Asian and European food, along with, for some odd reason, Hawaiian food. Just three years ago Forte Ao had been a run-down shop, that was until Hazel and Frank, her husband, had bought the place and fixed it up. The only problem was that both Frank and Hazel had some problems with the building itself, mostly the electrical and plumbing stuff. That's how Leo came into the picture; the Latino did small jobs and had known one of Hazel's friends who introduced the couple to the Latino. From that moment, it was love at first sight.

The male grumbled, closing the book he had been reading. He had filled his promise of staying at least an hour for both days of the weekend, now all he wanted to do was go home and sink into a steaming hot bath before his appointment later. Yes, that sounded great.

The occupants, the ones that had been watching (most of the café), breathed in as the gorgeous Italian stood, his chair lowly scraping against the wooden floors. In graceful strides, he was at the door, leaving.

At the same time the door opened, away from the Italian, a beauty stepping into the café, running into the Italian. Sea green eyes, flush, healthy cheeks, messy raven hair, a small body with skinny jean clad long legs, made up this beauty.

"Ah! I am so sorry." Even his voice was sweet.

**XX XX XX **

Percy had been running late, very late. He had promised to meet his cousin, Tyson at the small Café that the younger male had been very excited about. Except he was more excited that Percy would be meeting his Fiancé, Ella. Tyson had been going on and on about her over the phone when he and Percy had their weekly conversation, not that the latter minded. In fact, the green eyed male was very happy for his shy cousin.

However the older male had over slept, a raging head-ache had bothered him and he had taken some medicine to help but one of the side effects was tiredness. So Percy had not heard his alarm clock, and since he was living alone, he ended up sleeping right through it. When the sea-green eyed male finally awoke, he had quickly changed and ran; he was lucky that the café was not too far from his small apartment. The young man took a second to compose himself, it would not be a very good first impression if he was panting and sweating, before finally opening the door

He was not expecting to run into a male's firm chest, Percy could feel the muscles, nor was he expecting the man he ran into to be so Adonis-like. Seriously, the male was perfect and gorgeous, and just his type.

"Ah! I am so sorry." Percy remembered himself and quickly realized he had bumped into the taller male.

"No problem, Bello (1). May I ask what has you in such a rush?" Gah! Italian and hot! His voice! It was the right amount of low and dark.

"..hmmm…I'm not supposed to be talking to strangers." Percy smiled a bit, a small giggle on the tip of his lips.

"We'll have to correct that then. My name is Nico di Angelo. Now the only stranger is you, would you like to tell me yours?" Nico could not get over how cute the younger male looked as he smiled shyly.

"Well, since it would only be fair. My name is Perseus Jackson, but just Percy please." The two smiled at each other, until a voice cleared behind Nico. The two males got out of the way so an elderly man could pass through. A beeping caused Percy to gasp and look at his watch, quickly scanning the café, spotting Tyson looking at him expectantly.

"Are you meeting someone, Percy?" Nico hoped it was not a possible boyfriend; it would be a shame if this beauty was already taken. The Italian had only spoken to the sea-green eyed male for less than five minutes but he was already quite interested in him.

"Um..yes. My cousin and his fiancé, and I'm running late. So.." Percy bit his lip, he didn't want to seem rude, not to forget the fact he still wanted to continue this conversation, but he was already late as it was. Nico internally grinned, so it wasn't a beau.

"Pardon me, Bello." Nico looked at his watch. He also had to leave, especially if he wished to take that bath before going to his stressful job. "It seems I also have to leave. But before that, here."

Percy took the paper, smiling when he saw what was on it, though he could feel some heat on his cheeks. The Italian chuckled, and dared to do something he hoped didn't get him punched.

Percy let out a small gasp, his hand coming up to hold his burning cheeks where Nico's lips had left a cool touch. Nico smirked before leaving; his stride graceful and full of confidence. Percy sighed but smiled, tucking the paper away before moving to Tyson.

**XX XX XX**

_591-2200, call me. __J_

**XX XX XX **

Percy coughed; his chest hurting. It was mid-winter and the male was sure he caught a cold, as he had not been feeling good for a while. However, Percy truly wanted to go on this date and was stubborn enough to brave the cold weather. It had been three months since he had met Nico and in those three months the two had started to date, both happy with each other. At first, when Percy had called Nico and the two arranged a lunch date, Percy was not sure it would amount to much. The sea- green eyed male had not had the best of relationships in the past, the other men always wanting what he was not ready to give. However the Italian seemed to click with Percy, always the perfect gentleman, though sometimes he could be wild and dark; something Percy loved. In the past three months, the Italian never pushed him into something he did not want; seemly content with just the kissing and cuddling the two had done so far.

Remembering their first kiss caused Percy to blush and smile, the heat noticeable in the cold weather. Nico and he had gone to a restaurant, their fourth date, a very expensive one in which Nico had paid the bill much to Percy's protest. After dinner, Nico had then taken him to get some ice cream, knowing that even in the cold weather Percy would love some. The green-eyed male was able to pay for this one, laughing when Nico had pulled a face at seeing Percy had paid. The two had walked down the street, Nico's larger hand holding Percy's smaller one, when Nico pulled Percy close and as the clock struck seven, the Italian kissed him. Percy could not remember a kiss more perfect than that one; Nico had given his a gentle but passionate kiss. The rest of the night, they had shared many kisses, each time Percy blushed and Nico teased him.

The green-eyed male finally made it to the small the small bus stop, where Nico would pick him up. Percy did not want Nico to pick him up at his apartment, it would have been too long a drive and gas was expensive, so the two decided that Percy would walk to a small bus stop where he could wait for Nico to pick him up. The Italian didn't like it, but Percy wouldn't give in and so the Italian had to accept. The inky haired male was looking forward to this date, they would be going to a movie; something both of them had admitted to not getting to do often. He was also looking forward to getting to learn more about Nico, already the two knew so much yet so little about the other. Percy knew that Nico use to be a rebel but was a doctor now. He had a sister named Bianca who died in a car crash with their mother, and Nico's father was a well-known judge who was particularly harsh on those that committed grave offenses. Nico knew that Percy dropped out of college to help with the bills, that he loved sea creatures, his father couldn't see him often, and that he was currently working at a restaurant.

A honking horn made Percy startle out of his thoughts and smile when he saw that Nico was here. The green-eyed male stood, ignoring the pain in his chest; still thinking that it was just his cold. Nico didn't miss the wince and once Percy was safely buckled in and they were off, he took the smaller males hand in his.

"What's wrong, amante? (2)" Percy smiled at the Italian, something that Nico tried to use because he knew that the male loved it.

"Nothing, just feeling a bit sick." Percy didn't want to worry Nico, it was just a cold. Nico frowned and glanced at Percy.

"Do you want to rest today? We can always go to the movies another time." Percy shook his head vehemently, he wanted this date.

"No, I promise it's just a small cold. Besides I haven't seen you in three weeks." Nico kissed the back of Percy's hand, conceding. The two smiled at each other, Nico gripping the hand tighter and facing back to the road. The matter pushed to the back of their minds.

XX XX XX

_**Stage 3**_

_**Three weeks later…**_

"Nico! May I take this ridiculous blind-fold off?" Percy laughed, his arms outstretched as he was led to somewhere. Nico made sure to keep a strong grip on his arm, so the green-eyed male would not fall. Percy knew that they were probably on a beach, the sand was compressing under his feet.

"We're almost there Perce. And that blind-fold is not ridiculous; I must say you look quite sexy like that." Nico snickered when he saw the other male blush like a strawberry. Percy was so adorable and innocent that Nico found it hard to not tease the beauty. The Italian had planned this day out well, he would make this the most wonderful Valentine's Day ever.

Percy kept silent, trying to think of a comeback, when he felt his feet hit something hard and he was being lifted up. The male tilted his head curiously, wondering what the gift was anyways. Soon he felt air rushing past, his hair flying behind him. For a moment he panicked, Nico knew he did not like being up in the air! However the blind fold was taken off and he was stunned to see that he was on a boat. The boat was propelling them forward and Nico and he were on the deck, the sun above them in the blue sky.

"I know how much you love the sea, so I got a boater to take us-" Nico was cut off when a smaller body collided with his and he was being kissed passionately. Nico was quick to react and brought Percy closer, one hand of the back of the green-eyed males head and the other on his waist.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!" The Italian laughed at the smaller males appreciation chant, hugging him close.

**XX XX XX**

Nico was on his feet immediately when he heard Percy squeal, worried for his lover. However he relaxed when he saw that Percy was laughing and looking like an excited child at something over the railing. The sea-green eyed male had been watching the ocean when they stopped, Nico going to set their dinner up.

"What's got you so excited, bello mia?(3)" Percy jumped when Nico's arms wrapped around him, relaxing as those strong arms held him. The beautiful sea green eyes turned to look at the Italian.

"Look, Nico! Look! The dolphins! Aren't they just beautiful?" Percy had turned back to look at the sleek dolphins, which were playing by the boat. The sun was setting and cast a glow to the waters and air. Nico's voice was stuck in his throat for a moment but he managed to nod.

"Yes.. Beautiful." The Italian finally managed, his voice only a whisper, staring at Percy. Said male turned to see Nico looking at him with such raw emotion that Percy could feel his eyes tear a bit. However he blinked them away and the two shared a soft kiss. This was so much different than the other ones, the ones before had been passionate, chaste, and good. But this one was something different, something neither of them could describe. And so very perfect. It was like coming home, fireworks, tears, and hope all rolled in one.

"I don't want to let you go."

"Then don't, hold me Nico. Love me.."

"I will, forever."

Neither of them made it home that night and morning was spent with one kiss before Percy had to leave, though both didn't mind as they knew they would always come back together.

_XX XX XX_

"I'm sorry." The reply fell on deaf ears. He continued on, the monotone voice was just background sound.

"How long?" the question was said so soft, almost like the owner was afraid of the answer; which he was. And he had every right to be.

"At the most a year and a half." The doctor's monologue continued.

For a man that just had his whole world shattered, the words were meaningless. Nothing mattered, the shards could not be put back, and Percy knew he could not let anyone get cut trying to put them back.

**XX XX XX**

**_ "_****_Wait, Percy! I don't understand!"_**

_"__There is nothing you need to understand, di Angelo. I'm simply breaking up with you."_

_"__But why? Was it something I did? Percy! I'm sorry, please just come over and let's-"_

_"__It's nothing….it's not you, Nico. It's me. It's all me, please Nico…Please just don't look for me." _

_"__Percy, Please. Tell me where you are, we can deal with whatever is happening together…please Percy. I Love you." _

_"…"_

_"__Percy? Hello?"_

_"…__.." _

_"__Percy! Percy-"_

_**Beep. Beep. Beep.**_

**XX XX XX **

**Stage 4 **

**October 31****st****, 8 months later. **

Nico hated the hospitals. Absolutely hated them ever since his sister and mother died in one of them, which was ironic considering he was a doctor. But right now all that mattered to the scruffy and dirty Italian was that Percy could possibly be here. The past eight months had not been nice to the Italian, not at all. After the phone call with Percy severing their relationship, Nico had fallen into a depression, which was only made worse when after five months; no one knew where the green-eyed beauty had gone. Not his friends nor his family knew, it was like he disappeared off the face of the planet.

Nico did not stop looking though; he hired private eyes to look for him, all the while not getting a wink of sleep. However the efforts seemed to pay off as the PI was positive Percy was at this hospital. That had not made his worry lessen, in fact it made his worry triples; Nico could not fathom why Percy was in the hospital. Was he injured? Sick?

Then Italian asked for Perseus Jackson, which he was lucky that the male had signed in with his real name, in which he got a surprised look. The nurse nodded hastily though when he told her who he was and he found himself being led down the hall, the halls were painted a bright color; seemingly trying to brighten the atmosphere. The long hall ways seemed to go on forever, the fluorescent lighting did not help at all; instead making it seem as if the walk was longer and he was being led to a fake happiness. Nico was trying not to let his natural pessimistic nature get into his attitude of Percy, instead he kept telling himself that his love was alright; just a simple injury. That was all. Nico would sign Percy out and the two would go back home together, the Italian would help with whatever trouble the sea-green eyed male was in. Then they would live the rest of their lives together, celebrating each Valentine's together.

The nurse stopped at door 402, a sad countenance as she gazed at the Italian; who obviously did not know the state of his lover. She wanted to say something but kept her mouth shut, nothing would prepare the male for the state of his lover.

Nico opened the door, pausing in his tracks immediately. His mouth hung open, a vaguely horrified expression showed the nurse that she was right in assuming he did not know what was wrong with Percy. Nico could only stare horrified at his love, who laid in the hospital bed, looking very much like the picture of death. His once healthy inky black hair laid in a limp mess, a stark contrast to the bleached pillow and bed sheets. Once healthily flushed tanned skin now was ashen and Nico was scared that if he touched him, he would as cold as death. The only sign that Percy was alive was the steady beating of the heart rate monitor and the slow breaths that even Nico could hear. Tubes were located in Percy and, while Nico had seen some instance things, he flinched.

"What's…" The Italian licked his lips, not wanting to ask but needing to. "What's wrong with him? Why… why does he have those…tubes?"

"…I'm sorry you have to hear this from a stranger Mr. Di Angelo, Perseus Jackson has cancer. Breast cancer, currently he is in stage four." The nurse hated this part of the job, having to tell family and loved ones of the patients sickness.

Nico felt his whole world cave in and yet everything seemed to click in his mind. Percy's cough, the sudden sickness he would sometimes get, how he wanted to keep his shirt on when they had sex, his energy loss, and the sudden break up with Nico, only 2 days after they spent the night together. The most agonizing thing was Nico truly wished that he noticed these signs earlier; he was a doctor for God's sake! And now Percy was in the fourth stage of breast cancer, where the survival rate was 27% and less. The Italian sat heavily on the chair by the bed, his hand coming to hold the other males' skeletal hand; it was so thin, so fragile. Nico knew that Percy was probably having chemo treatments, which meant the surgery process failed. The only positive thing the Italian could see in this situation was that Percy had not lost his hair, which was a good signed.

The nursed left, giving the male privacy. Shoulders trembled, muffled sobs, tears came forth; Nico cried, clenching Percy's hand tightly but gently. Everything was on overload; Percy was found only so that Nico could possibly lose him again. The Italian let them flow, small droplets falling onto the bed and creating small wet spots; all the while he was whispering Italian.

"Nico?" It was said in a soft, tired voice but had said male whipping his head up. Dark orbs met tired, dull green ones. Percy blinked, and then blinked again. He didn't know if this was a dream or not.

"Nico? Am I dreaming?" Nico let out a shaky chuckle. The Italian wiped his tears away; he must have looked like a mess.

"No, bello. I'm real, I'm here." Percy nodded before biting his lip and turning away. He couldn't believe that Nico found him; he had come to terms that he was going to die alone at this hospital, two states away from his home.

"Percy, Percy look at me. Please." The Italian rubbed his thumb over the back of the green-eyed male's hand. It took a few moments for the other male to respond, but eventually he did; turning his head and looking with such sadness in his eyes that Nico could feel his heart hurt.

"Is this why you broke up with me?" Nico asked, still rubbing soothing circles on Percy's hand and Percy could only nod.

"I didn't want you to be with someone that would die in a less than a year, I left home. I thought everyone would be better off without me. Mom doesn't need to worry about me, she already has so much. Annabeth and Grover along with Tyson are all starting new chapters in their lives and I couldn't let my illness get in the way of their happiness. You, Nico, you I just couldn't drag you into this mess. I know how all the people in your life passed on and I didn't want to be someone else that was like that." By the end of Percy's short speech, the sea-green eyed male had started to tear up and was starting to look away. However Nico's hand guided Percy's face back.

"Do you truly believe that, Percy? That you are a trouble to others? Your mother worrying about you is natural, that's the job of a mother. Your friends worry because they care, that's what friends are for. They are there to support you and be there in your time of need. And Percy, I want to be there for you. I will be there. Because I love you. I love you so much I feel I could move the stars and the moon, the sky and the sun and I would do it if you ask. I love you Perseus Jackson." Percy had tears streaming down his cheeks, and he tried to cover his face with his hands, only to have them pulled away a chaste kiss to his lips.

"I..I love you too. I love you Nico Di Angelo." Nico smiled and the two shared a smile. Things may not turn out right, but they had each other and that was all that mattered.

**XX XX XX**

"Do you think we'll meet again?"

"Yes, we'll meet again and again. We'll always be together; time and space do not matter. I'll seek you out, I'll find you and I'll love you."

"That…That sounds perfect. As long as we have each other, right?"

"Of course. As long as you keep me in your heart, like I'll always keep you in mine. So be mine, forever?"

"Always."

The sun drowned in the horizon, the rays of lights reflected off the water; the pink waves creating a sort of romantic setting. Two figures sat on the dock, one was skinny and pale while the other was almost equally pale but not as ashen as his companion. The skinner male was wrapped in the bigger man's embrace; a soft smile on his thin lips.

"Good night, Percy."

No response would come, which the other male had come to turns with. With his heart knowing they would always be together, Nico could send Percy off with a smile. Like the sun, a constant, Percy would always be in his heart.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**So this is a one-shot valentines gift to you all and my piece for the Valentines contest run by Takara Phoenix. **

**Tell about it in a review. :)**


End file.
